


Kisses For Luck (Be it bad or Good)

by Wilcopop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is a little shit, F/M, How Do I Tag, Marichat, Nino knows all, Secret Relationship, Secrets Out!, So is Nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilcopop/pseuds/Wilcopop
Summary: (though it's mostly bad)After they share their identities with each other, Marinette and Adrien are almost disgustingly in love. After an afternoon rendezvous, they share a kiss on Marionette's balcony as a good bye.To bad Alix was racing Kim home that day.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm glad this date wasn't a _CAT-astrophy_ ," Adrien said, eyes twinkling from behind his Chat Noir mask.

Marinette rolled her eyes at his ridiculous pun. At moments like these, she felt happier that they had revealed their identities to each other. Their two person love square still amused her, and privately, she wondered how she could have been so oblivious.

"What're you thinking about, _ma minnete_?" Adrien asked her, smiling from under his cat mask. She inwardly pouted that he was perfectly fine when it was so chilly out, but smiled back.

"Us. Our stupidness."

"Oh?" He voiced. She nodded absently, and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him to steal some of his unnatural warmth. Chat chuckled and buried his face in hair, taking a deep, exaggerated breath.

"Are you smelling me?" She laughed, pushing him gently while she guffawed. He chuckled and took another breath, equally comic and ridiculous.

When their laughter subsided, Chat spoke, "Back on topic, what stupidness?"

It took a moment, but Marinette regained her earlier train of thought. "Our _miraculously_ ridiculous love square," she smirked.

A pause.

"Did-Did you just -?!" Chat began incredulously, and Marinette snorted, tugging on one of his black, leather cat ears.

"Of course not," She said imperiously, puckering her lips slightly and batting her eyes as she pulled herself (reluctantly) from him and walked towards the balcony's railing, "What kind of Lady do you take me for?"

He smiled and walked over to join her. The stood in a comfortable silence for a moment, watching the sun set calmly behind the Parisian skyline, before he responded; "Mine."

"Hmm?"

"You asked what kind of Lady I took you for," He turned to her, and admired her deep, expressive, blue eyes, "You're My Lady," he kissed her cheek, "My Princess," he kissed the other, "and.."

When he didn't say anything, Marinette opened her eyes, when she realized she had closed them, and looked at his face, "And..?"

"And.. I love you," He says slowly, but happily, as if he couldn't quite believe he was saying the words.

Marinette's eyes briefly watered and she smiled so widely her cheeks started to hurt. "Oh, _Chaton_! I love you, too!"

He met her eyes again, and quickly leaned in and stole another kiss from his Lady. They both melted into it, arms wrapped around one another, as it warmed them (mostly Mari) on that cold Fall evening.

They spent the next half hour similarly, stealing pecks and hugs and whispering sweet nothings to each other. When it grew almost too dark for the normal human's eyes to see, Chat realized he had to leave.

"I have to go," he said quietly, and Marinette pouted before pulling him down gently into a quick goodbye kiss.

"Love you, bugaboo," He said, and boy didn't that make him feel giddy. She giggled.

"Love you, too, _Chaton_."

One last peck and he was gone, off to his empty mansion with an even emptier night and morning ahead of him.  
\-------------------

Alix grinned at Kim, though it was really more of a challenging smirk.

"I bet I can beat you to the complex!" She said, 'the complex' being the apartment complex they both lived in.

"Unlikely!" Kim snorted.

"I sure beat you nicely in that roller skating race!" Alix said, oblivious to Kim's slight flinch. While she had grown comfortable with what had happened, Kim still felt lime it was his fault she went off like...well, an akuma.

"Y-you're on!" He wavered slightly, and Alix smirked.

"Okay, onetwothreeGo!" She ran off in the direction of their housing complex, laughing at Kim's startled and outraged noise before he started after her.

"Unfair!"

"Life's not fair!" Alix retorted, dodging a hydrant. Kim quickly caught up to her, and soon they were neck and neck.

At such at a fast speed, neither could slow down, and as they made a particularly sharp turn, they both fell. Alix groaned quietly and got up, brushing herself off. She helped Kim off the ground, but they both froze when they heard a familiar voice.

"Love you, _Chaton_ ," Marinette said from the balcony a few houses over. Both of the roller skaters looked on in disbelief as their shy, sweet classmate shared a small kiss with a superhero, Chat Noir!

The feline super hero departed quickly afterwards, flipping over rooftops like he was born to do so, and even after Marinette had gone in, the two teens sat there, speechless.

A long moment passed. Then, suddenly, Kim lifted his arm up from his lap, phone in hand, and said, "I got pictures."  
  


Another moment passed as Alix stared incredulously at her classmate, glancing from the white phone to his face and back before replying, " _That's what you were focused on doing when we were watching our innocent Marinette smooch a superhero?!"_

He blinked.

"Yes...?"

She stared at him in silence for a moment more before snatching the phone from his hand. "Gimme."

"What the-- hey!" He cried, reaching for the phone. They grappled on the stone sidewalk for a moment before Alix kicked him in the shin, and emerged victorious, phone in hand, as she stood.

"I'm sending these to Alya." She tapped at the phone quickly, texting the pictures over with a brief explaination of what happened and a warning not share them on the LadyBlog, so Marinette's life wouldn't be hounded by reporters.

Kim's face faded from pain to disbelief, then to a small smirk, "Oh, this gon' be good."


	2. Welcome to the 'Oh, Crap' Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crap is catapulted towards the fan.

Adrien woke that morning feeling lonely, and, not for the first time, that he had someone to wake up next to. It was always so cold and dreary to wake up completely alone, with no one to even talk to besides your Father's secretary.

Adrien began to smile as he remembered the previous night, however. Mari loved him! He quickly flipped over to scream into his pillow, and he politely ignored Plagg's giggling.

"Remembered last night, eh, kid?" Plagg laughed as his Miraculous holder sat up with a dreamy smile.

"Oh, yeah," Adrien agreed, getting up from his bed to shower and get dressed before school.

_'Today will be a good day,'_ Adrien thought as he picked up his clothes for the day.

* * *

 

Today was not a good day.

Marinette had woken up that morning, chipper and love-happy. She had been giggly and smiley all morning, and while her mother had simply smiled knowingly, her father had been frowning at her suspiciously the whole time.

She had gotten to school, only to immediately be accosted by Alya.

"Someone's been keeping secrets!" Her best friend had said, dragging her to a secluded corner of the courtyard.

_'Does she know?!'_ Mari had immediately thought, but she remained calm and asked, "What secrets?"

"Secrets like, 'my best friend is dating Paris's One and only Chat Noir.'" Alya leaned in closely, eye to eye with Marinette, who had, at this point, begun to stutter slightly, "So spill, girl! What about Adrien?!"

"Uhh..." Marinette didn't really know how to reply. How could she explain this? "Well, the thing is..."

**_Ring!_** The school bell interrupted, and Marinette quickly escaped, relieved.

'Saved by the bell,' She thought, sighing at her near escape. She walked to class quickly, and didn't see Chloe step from behind a corner, having heard the whole thing.  
\---------  
After barely avoiding Alya the whole day, Adrien and Marinette had finally gotten off to somewhere private to just talk. They held hands, walking through the quiet and nearly abandoned park as it neared twilight. The gentle orange light from the setting sun bathed the park in its beautiful glow, accentuating the bronze, red, and yellows of the falling and fallen leaves.

Marinette had decided that this more than made up for her awful day, and just basked in the presence of her best friend and partner.

"Mari?" Adrien asked timidly, squeezing her hand gently. Marinette looked up at the blond, smiling.

"Yes, Adrien?" She asked, pulling his arm closer to her to steal some of his warmth through his coat. He chuckled, before using his free hand to rub his neck. Marinette was suddenly struck by the glaring difference in his confidence out of costume.

He had tried to explain it her once, how he felt so much more free behind he mask. Marinette found she understood completely, but she hadn't really noticed how different he was out of costume, since, to her, Chat Noir and Adrien Agrest were the same person.

"Would you--uh..Could you...?" He stuttered eyes closing in frustration. Marinette giggled, pulling him in closer, so their noses were almost touching.

"Yes~?" She asked, just teasing at this point.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Adrien's said quickly, reaching up to rub his neck once more, "I mean, we're already dating as..Well, you know, but I mean--"

"Out of costume?" She interrupted, smiling as he nodded nervously. She giggled, "Oh, you're an idiot _Chaton_. Of course!" Before she gave him a small peck and leaned away, snuggling into his side. "Now, let's get home before I freeze."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last week, but I'm sick now, soo.. meh. Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Review, please!

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a little bit ago, and this is the only chapter I have done, but I decided to post this because there isn't nearly enough non-sin in the Marichat tag.
> 
> Anyway, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
